


For Tonight We're Lovers

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, cheating is bad, this is a slight AU, where baatar and kuvira are friends btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Duty always come first, but for tonight, duty comes in last.





	For Tonight We're Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for pandacapuccino on Tumblr because she drew a beautiful Kuviroh art that gave me some inspiration. So of course, this story is dedicated to the lovely artist.

The years of serving the military – for this country his grandfather helped built – has its horrors like losing many good soldiers in the battlefield, yet it also share its wonders like learning how to hold down his beer without spilling his guts all over on the floor and it also taught him to always be cautious, who knows what harm the shadowy figures can do—just like now. The tiny creak of his door opening didn’t go amiss to the middle-aged man as he stared out of the porthole window, suppressing a shiver when the cold night’s air licked his exposed skin.

Iroh didn’t need to know who it was that has entered his room, for he instantly recognized the tangy scent wafting in the air. The cigarette that hung out from his mouth was quickly put out on an ashtray, his hands was resting peacefully on his back as he stood tall with his head held up high. “That was a lovely speech.” He finally said.

“Why thank you.” His jaw clenched tightly, annoyance was quick to surge through upon hearing the slight purr in her tone. He was even more peeved at himself the fact that it carried an effect.

“I wasn’t—” he lets out a heavy sigh afterwards, pinching the bridge of his nose before he finally turned to face her. “You were supposed to relinquish control.”

“I know.”

“The others are mad.”

“I know.”

“They’re not going to let you get away with this.”

“I know.”

Iroh shut his eyes tightly for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “Then why did you do it?”

“Unfinished business, that’s all,” Kuvira answered him. “My work isn’t done here.” She said, shedding her coat off and hanged it neatly on the coat rack.

This was the second time Iroh seen her without her armor, the first time was when he accompanied Raiko to Ba Sing Se to meet the young savior. It was on that day she signed on to lead the unification campaign, how young and innocent she once looked; how times can quickly change and destroy someone.

“You already did your part,” Iroh said softly. “Let the prince do the rest.”

“You and I both know that isn’t going to be true,” she said, laughing bitterly with a shake of her head. “You and I both know very well that the prince is going to be nothing more than a puppet to Raiko, honestly, do you really think we’ll stand for this?”

He knows it, they all do – everyone but the prince – but he won’t admit it, especially if his words add more fuel to the fire that’s sparking within the young woman. “It’s not too late, you know? You don’t have to go through this Earth Empire bullshit.” He said with a hint of desperation in his tone, taking her hand into his.

Kuvira stared at him for a moment with furrowed brows before sneering at him, snatching her hand back to herself. “This isn’t part of our… _whatever this is_ , I didn’t come here for another lecture. I heard enough of it from Suyin.” She spat out, shaking her head before she turned and grabbed her coat.

Before she could get the chance to leave, Iroh already has his hand on her arm. “Don’t go. I didn’t mean to—look, I am just looking out for you, all right?” He lets out a heavy sigh of frustration. He wasn’t sure if who he’s more upset at: her or the fact that he was going to let her get away with this here and now.

 _‘Dammit,’_ he thought, dropping his hand back to his side. “Stay. The city is too dangerous at this hour.”

“You know I can take care of myself,” she snorted before shaking her head in a lightly, and with that being said, the topic of this troubling manner is pushed aside, shedding her coat off once more before doing the same to her long-sleeve tunic, setting it aside neatly on a chair. “But since you’re too scared that I wander into the night alone, might as well I stay for the night.” She said, joining him on the silk sheet bed where he’s already waiting for her.

Her head rested on his abdomen, turned to the side to stare at his face. “It’s really been a while, hasn’t it?” She said softly and almost quietly, very unlike the confident and powerful tone she used earlier.

“It really has,” he responded back, his voice equally soft and quiet.

Their words held more meaning than they would ever admit, a silent “I missed you” and “I missed you too”, feelings they would often deny themselves. The “I love you” that will never be whispered out into the night, a reality that will no longer come into fruition.    

Her hand reached out to the top of his head to smooth down the mess of what he called his hair, brushing them aside to get a better look at him. His hand was already undoing her braid, freeing her long and dark locks, shivering when that familiar tangy smell wafted up his nose. He moved his other arm down, laying it across her stomach. He began to shiver when he felt her fingers tracing circles around his chest.

An intimate moment he’ll cherish for this may be the last…

“I have duty to serve for this country,” he said, firm words that were spoken out softly.

“So do I,” she replied.

“The next time we meet will be on the battlefield.”

“ _I know_.”


End file.
